desearía pensar que hice lo correcto
by kugga
Summary: un momento de reflexion one-shot shiz/nat


(los personajes de mai hime mai/otome aún no me pertenecen)

Hola que tal, soy Camila, ayer recibí este one-shot de andi-chan, y bueno…me hizo llorar, lo confieso, esta algo ….mmmm…..bueno no es para nada su estilo. Pero creo que es algo muy significativo para ella….lo mando ayer y no lo subi hasta ahora, porque quería estar segura de que ella quería subirlo, bueno los dejo con este pequeño one-shot, disfrútenlo espero por sus comentarios, y ha si! No se preocupen preguntare por los cap que tiene andi-chan por actualizar, bueno es nos vemos bye bye :D

**Desearía pensar que hice lo correcto**

Mi corazón duele, pero el rugir del motor apacigua ese dolor, hoy cometí una estupidez, perdí a quien amaba, vi como camino por el altar, vi a su padre orgulloso llevarla del brazo, la vi dar el si, y la vi sonreír al sujeto a su lado. Pero….ya no hay nada que hacer, se que es lo mejor para ella….eso quiero creer….. las llantas rechinan en el asfalto al tomar una curva demasiado cerrada, pensé que perdería el control, pero no paso.

Se que ella estará bien, porque es fuerte, no como yo, soy una cobarde….. las lágrimas caen por mi rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvias que golpean mi cara, el frio es fuerte y cala mis huesos, pero no se compara con el dolor que tengo en mi interior, el dolor de mi corazón en pedazos, el dolor de mi corazón siendo comprimidito a punto de estallar, sé que hice lo correcto, se que tendrá una vida buena lejos de mi, se que no la merezco…porque la deje partir, se que se enamorara de ese sujeto, y si no es asi, buscara a alguien más, se que podrá ser feliz, porque eso es lo que quiero…..se que hice lo correcto….no es asi?

Miro la calle en bajada he intento bajar un poco la velocidad….suspiro…los frenos no sirven, un hecho desafortunado…más aún cuando en bajada me encontrare con una intersección. Ya no importa, comienzo a recordar, su rostro sonriendo, su cabello en caída sobre sus hombros, un par de pecas en su cara la hacen verse adorable, sus ojos que me hipnotizaban y no podía para de mirar, su…..su manera de provocarme, eso me volvía loca y a la vez me ponía nerviosa o cuando al tener miedo abrazara lo que tuviera a su alcance, eso es muy tierno….como puede ser tan perfecta una mujer? Shizuru lo tenía todo, inteligente, hermosa, confiada….la mujer perfecta…vuelvo a intentar frenar pero es inútil, los frenos no hacen nada, debí pararme a revisar la motocicleta antes…..debí pensar mejor y no dejar ir la única felicidad en mi vida, pero ya está todo hecho.

llego a la intersección y esquivo un auto que cruzaba de extremo a extremo, no me fue tan bien con el que iba a su lado, impacto de lleno en el capo, eso me lleve a volar, ahora todo es en cámara lenta, puedo ver las estrellas brillando fuerte sobre mi, puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente que pasaba, puedo ver como mi motocicleta queda bajo un camión a unas cuadras, y puedo ver …..su cara, su rostro sonriendo hacia mi, en mi mente siempre estará eso, quito la vista de mi motocicleta y vuelvo a mirar el cielo, mi cuerpo cae sobre otro auto, que no detuvo su andar, eso me lanzo al pavimento. Esta helado y duro, mis huesos se quiebran en un estruendo que estoy segura, no solo yo escuche, mi cabeza choca con la calzada y ahora admito que debía llevar casco, sigo mirando el cielo, y veo como gente se acerca a mi,

Estas bien? – Pregunta una señora a mi lado – dios! Llamen a una ambulancia… - es lo último que escucho….es extraño, puedo verla mover su boca, pero no escuchar las palabras que salen de ahí, intento levantarme, pero mis piernas no responden, muevo los brazos y pasa igual, solo uno de ellos se levanta para intentar tocar unas de esas hermosas estrellas, pero….son tan inalcanzables, las luces de colores que parpadean e iluminan mi alrededor, me confirma que llego la ambulancia, pero ya es tarde, solo quiero descansar, dormir y soñar…quiero estar en ese sueño donde todo era perfecto, donde la tenia a ella…...cierro los ojos y deseo que sea feliz, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, ese corazón destrozado que late por última vez pensando en ella…

fin


End file.
